The Smoochie Was a Giveaway
by Darkpenn
Summary: Some secrets are less secret than others. Which may or may not be a good thing.


**The Smoochie Was a Giveaway**

 _Some secrets are less secret than others. Which may or may not be a good thing._

 _[Author's note: This story follows the story_ Coffee Break _; which in turn follows the stories_ Your Ears Are Tickling Me! _and_ Ice Queen to Snow Bunny _.]_

Weiss Schnee looked around at the Team RWBY members. "Thank you for coming," she said.

"Well, you said you would be buying the coffee," said Yang. They were at the usual Vale cafe.

"Uh, you remember that we all live in the same room, right?" said Ruby.

"Yes, but this isn't really team business," said Weiss. "It's important news. Er, not that I'm saying that team business isn't important. This is just ... different important."

"Oh brother," Blake muttered. "Here we go."

Weiss took a deep breath. "You know Velvet Scarlatina? Well, she and I are ... involved. Intimately. Have been for several weeks now."

Yang and Ruby stared at her. Long seconds ticked by.

"Still waiting for the important news over here," said Yang.

"What, you don't think this is important?" said Weiss.

"Well, er, I guess that it's ... sort of ... important," said Yang. "Maybe."

"Uh, are we supposed to be concerned, or just interested?" said Ruby. "I'd like to know. Why should we be concerned? Because Velvet is a member of Team Coffee?"

"Er, no, that's not it," said Weiss.

"Because she's a faunus?"

"No, not that either."

Ruby looked puzzled.

"It's because she's a woman, moron!" Blake burst out.

"Oh," said Ruby. "I see. No, I don't."

"Weiss, were you under the impression that this was some sort of secret around Beacon?" said Yang. "Because ... it isn't."

Weiss shot a glance at Blake.

"Don't look at me," said Blake. "I didn't tell anyone. It's not that I don't care ... well, actually it is that I don't care."

"If you and Velvet had wanted to keep it quiet then you shouldn't have done the big smoochie at the dance," said Yang. "It was something of a giveaway."

"There was a smoochie?" said Ruby. "Darn, I missed it. I was doing something violent at that time, I think."

"You are all idiots," muttered Blake.

"So we all agree that there's nothing wrong with having a boyfriend, right?" said Yang. "I mean, girlfriend. That's what I meant to say. Girlfriend. Nothing wrong with having ... someone ... to make out with ... a bit."

They all stared at her.

"Now I think about it," said Weiss, "Coco said something about seeing you out with a guy. Big guy. Beard. Not from Beacon."

"Hmm," said Blake. "You know, the only guy who fits that description is the guy who runs that nightclub. Junior."

"His name," said Yang testily, "is Hei. Junior is his working name."

"How the hell did this happen?" said Weiss.

"I beat him up. It kind of went from there. But it's just ... making out," said Yang.

"Good making out?" said Blake.

"Oh yeah," said Yang.

"Uh, Weiss," said Ruby. "I suppose if you're ... involved ... with Velvet, you've got to know the other Team Coffee people, right?"

"Yes, a little. Why do you ask?"

"I don't suppose you could, oh I don't know, arrange an introduction or something, could you?"

"But you've already met Coco, Velvet and Fox."

"Er, yes, I've met those ones," said Ruby.

Weiss, Yang and Blake looked at her.

"I think," said Blake, "that our valiant team leader is feeling a stirring in her youthful loins."

"No!" said Ruby. "Well, maybe a little. If 'loins' means what I think it means."

"Just a second, sis," said Yang. "Do you mean ... Yatuhashi Daichi? The big guy?"

"He's, like, twice your height. You'd have to stand on a chair to look him in the face," said Blake.

Ruby sighed. "But that's the point," she murmured. "He's so ... solid. And ... stern. And his sword is so ... swordy." She fanned herself. "Oh my," she said.

"Hmm," said Weiss. "And to think I was worried about telling you about Velvet, when you guys have secrets of your own."

"Well, I don't," said Blake.

The others looked at her.

"Nothing I'm willing to share, anyway," she said.

"As it happens, Velvet is meeting me here soon," said Weiss. "I asked her to. She might have Yatu with her. They go around together a bit."

"What!?" cried Ruby. "He's coming here? Soon? What, do I have time to go home and get changed? Is my hair alright? Do you think he's ever heard of me? What should I say?"

"As little as possible, I'm thinking," said Yang.

"Ah, here they are now," said Blake.

Velvet and Yatuhashi walked up to them. Weiss jumped up. "Hi!" she said, perhaps too loudly. "Yang, Ruby, Blake, I believe you have met Velvet, my ... g ... g ... g – "

"Go on, you can do it," said Blake, who appeared to be enjoying all this way too much.

"Lover!" Weiss finally managed to get out.

"There you go," said Blake.

"Yes, that's me," said Velvet. "You told them, eh?"

"Sort of," said Weiss.

Ruby was staring up at Yatuhashi, her jaw hanging open.

Yang gave a little cough, and nodded at her sister.

"Oh right," said Weiss. "Yatu, you might not have met our team leader, Ruby Rose."

Yatuhashi extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "Although I am aware of your reputation."

Ruby stared at the massive hand. She glanced at Yang. Yang mimed a quick lesson on how to shake hands.

Tremulously, Ruby took it. "You ... you ... you have a wonderful sword!" she blurted.

"Thank you," he said, a little surprised.

"Perhaps you two can ... compare weapons ... sometime," suggested Blake.

"Yes!" said Ruby.

Yatuhashi, in his unsmiling way, nodded. He turned to Velvet. "I will see you later," he said. He nodded to each of the women, and then went on his way.

Ruby slumped back in her seat. "Oh," she said. "Oh oh oh. That went well, didn't it? I think it went well. Please tell me it went well."

"What is she talking about?" said Velvet.

"It ... was not altogether bad," said Yang.

"It was a disaster," said Blake. She laughed.

"Don't you three have somewhere else you have to be?" said Weiss.

"No, not really," said Yang.

"I said, you have somewhere else you have to be," said Weiss, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, alright," said Blake. She and Yang prised Ruby out of her chair. They said their goodbyes and started down the street.

Blake looked back at Weiss and Velvet. "Well, how about that," she said. "Big smoochie."

"What, where?" said Ruby.

"Oh, too late," said Yang. "You missed it."

"I'm sure there will be others," said Blake.

END


End file.
